The following patent document 1 discloses a golf club set including golf clubs having different loft angles.
In general, a commercially available golf club set includes golf clubs provided with unified shapes and designs in order to give a sense of relief to the user. Further, in order to obtain flying distances according to the golf club number, a golf club whose loft angle is larger has a shorter club length. Further, in order to make the golf swing balance of the respective golf clubs substantially equal or closer to each other, a golf club having a larger loft angle has a heavier club head mass.
The club head mass is adjusted by changing the length of the hosel so as not to alter the uniformity of the club head design. That is to say, a golf club having a larger loft angle is increased more in the length of the hosel of the club head so as to have a heavier club head mass.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication